The Son of Hades
by Aprilicity
Summary: Read on as Nico di Angelo, the Son of Hades, explores an unknown territory bigger and much more dangerous that the Underworld itself: the land of Series of one Rated T just in case. Cover image by Viria13 on deviantart.
1. You Again

**Hello! This is a series of Nico di Angelo one shots. This one's short. Written mainly for my own amusement, but tell me if you want more.**

**Edit: Nothing much. Just added a few words here and there. Oh, and I also changed the story format a little.**

* * *

_The Son of Hades, Chapter One: You Again_

**_Disclaimer:_ _A little bird once told me that I didn't own Nico. You won't find many birds where I live now._**

"There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered."

-Nelson Mandela 

* * *

He said they were friends, didn't he? That he would never forget her. That he would come back. And she waited. She waited for four long years ever since he'd disappeared.

_Nico._

His name had haunted her dreams for four long years. At times, she wished he was there. Sometimes, she wished he would never come back. And now, here he was. He walked up to her front door and rang the bell. She had seen him from her bedroom window. It was a moment she both dreaded and anticipated. She opened the door and gazed at his rain soaked clothes. Without a word, they stared at each other, strangers once more.

"Hello," Nico muttered.

"Hello," she replied.

"Do you still remember me?"

"How could I forget?"

The silence that followed was almost unbearable.

"Althea," the dark boy sighed.

"Nico," she said evenly.

"I'm back now. Just like I said."

"Where were you, Nico?" Althea said, tears stinging her eyes. "All these years, you left without any explanation at _all_. You just _disappeared,_Nico. You just _vanished_."

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Is that all you can say, Nico? You aren't the same person I met four years ago."

"Althea, if I told you what I really was, you wouldn't even want to be anywhere _near_ me."

"I've known people much worse than you, di Angelo."

"It's not that. It's..." he trailed off.

"What?" Althea demanded.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't _understand?!"_ Althea repeated furiously. "I wouldn't _understand?!"_

"I'm sorry!" Nico choked out "I wanted to come back. I really did."

"Then why didn't you?" Althea said, tears streaming down her cheek. "Why didn't you come back, Nico? Why did you leave me?"

"It was too dangerous." he said. "I didn't want to lead any of them to you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"If any of them, if my father, if anyone found out about you..."

"Spit it out, Nico!"

"...then they would use you. They would use you to control me."

Althea saw that he, too, was crying. Tears spilled down on both of their faces. She just couldn't believe it. Years of waiting for him, and then this? How dare he throw such nonsense at her?

"I'm sorry, Nico," Althea said. "But this conversation is over. Don't talk to me...ever."

Still sobbing, she closed the door. Suddenly, Nico's foot reached out and jammed the door open.

"Nico?" Althea said, opening the door further. "What are-?!"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence. For at that very moment, Nico, the demigod whose true identity she would never know, kissed her.

**To those of you who don't get it, Althea is a mortal. She doesn't know that Nico's a demigod.**

**Reviews? Please?**


	2. Girls Like Flowers

**Hello, I'm back with another update. This one was written because I needed to practice writing conversations. Rated T for offensive language.**

**Edit: I just edited out a bunch of errors and updated the story format.**

* * *

_The Son of Hades, Chapter Two: Girls Like Flowers_

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot. And the OC's. That's about it.**_

"Good friends don't let you do stupid things...alone."

-Unknown

* * *

"Oh, great," Nico moaned. "What am I going to _do__?"_

"Flowers?" Percy suggested. "Girls like flowers."

"I don't think she'll appreciate flowers, Percy."

"Hey, Pipes!" Percy called out to a girl walking across the strawberry fields.

"What?" Piper said after jogging over to them. "What can I do for my two demigod friends?"

"Girls like flowers, right?" Percy said.

"Uh, yeah?" Piper replied. "I mean, some do, and some don't."

"You hear that, Death Boy?" Percy said, clapping Nico on the back. "Girls like flowers. Never fails!"

"Ow!" Nico complained. "I am _never_going to succeed. _Never_. "

"What are you two morons up to, anyway?" Piper asked.

"Do you have a date for that Greek-Roman Ball?" Percy said.

"Well, yeah!" Piper said. "Jason!"

"Death Boy over here doesn't."

"Stop calling me that!" Nico complained.

"You?" Piper choked. "You? With a date? At a _ball__?!"_

Percy chuckled. Nico groaned, "Okay, Piper. I get it. This is completely hopeless. Now please stop rubbing it in."

"Hey!" Percy said. "You're a girl, Piper."

"Yeah, and that's a rock." Piper said, pointing.

"You tell Dr. Love over here how to impress his damsel in distress."

"It would help if I knew who this lucky girl is."

"That beats me. He didn't say."

"Karyia," Nico mumbled. "It's _Karyia_."

Percy let out a low whistle, "Good luck with that, dude."

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked him."Do you want time to think? There's still a week before the ball..."

"This is so _hopeless__!__"_ Nico lamented. "It couldn't get any worse than this!"

"Hey, ladies!" a voice said. "Lookin' good!"

The three demigods looked over to see Leo, with a ridiculous flower pinned to his shirt, talk to some Aphrodite girls.

"So, that ball's coming pretty soon!" Leo said. "Any of you lovely ladies got a date?"

The girls just turned their backs to him.

"No?" Leo said. "Well, alright..."

The rejected son of Hephaestus spotted his friends and walked over to them, his perky manner returning.

"You could be him," Percy pointed out. "And it would be a lot worse."

"Hey, Leo," Piper said. "What's with that stupid flower?"

"Oh this thing?" Leo said, taking it off and dropping it in his tool belt. "I dunno. I thought girls were supposed to like flowers."

"See?" Percy told Nico. "I was right!"

"This is getting absolutely nowhere!" The son of Hades said.

"Just ask her, Nico." Piper advised. "Just do it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Nico asked.

"Easy!" Percy said enthusiastically. "We could get you a shiny suit-"

"Oh, and a hat!" Leo added. "One of those really tall ones! Girls love those!"

The two immediately shut up after seeing the look Piper gave them.

"Nico," she said. "I know Karyia enough to know that she wouldn't try to crush your soul intentionally."

"That doesn't really help, you know." Nico said.

"Or you could just let someone else ask her," Leo said. "And watch as the love of your life dances with another."

"You could always give her flowers," Percy suggested. "And not die of regret later."

"Ask her, Nico." Piper said. "Trust me. My mother is the immortal goddess of love."

"You know what?" Nico said, getting up. "I think I will."

"Really?" Percy said, astonished. "Don't forget the flowers, though!"

"Let me get a camera!" Leo called out after Nico.

"Leave him alone..." Nico could hear Piper say.

He walked over to the Ares Cabin. He could hear violent cussing comming from the building. But he didn't care. He suddenly felt really sick.

_I could just leave_Nico thought _and pretend this never happened._

He looked back to see that Percy, Piper, and Leo had followed him. Piper nodded encouragenly. Percy mouthed the word _Flowers_ at him. Leo gave him one of his idiotic grins and a thumbs-up.

Nico sighed. There was no backing out now. He walked up to the cabin's door. The angry swearing grew louder.

"I didn't, you fucking pig!" A voice snarled. Clarisse? Nico wasn't sure.

"Yes you did, you motherfucking piece of ass!" someone retorted. Nico gulped. _Karyia_. "You took my pillow!"

"Oh you are so asking for it, 'ya little shit!" Yup, it was definitely Clarisse.

Nico could've sworn that the ground beneath him vibrated. He steadied himself, and noticed a purple clump of flowers nearby. He bent down to investigate.

_Lavenders?_ Nico thought _that's strange._

He picked them up anyway and knocked on the cabin's door. If he had looked back, he would have seen Percy grinning to Katie Gardener, a demigod from the Demeter Cabin. The door opened.

"What do you want, Death Boy?" Hannah, one of Kariya's siblings sneered at him.

Nico winced. Gods, he _hated_that nickname.

"Is Kariya...?" he asked, peering in.

"Hey! Break it up, you two." Hannah yelled. "Kariya's got a visitor from the land of the dead."

Disapointed grumbles could be heard from inside the cabin. Hannah went back in. Moments later, Kariya appeared. Her brown hair stood up in all directions, and her eyes were sparkling wildly.

"Hey!" she greeted him. "Nico! What's up?"

Nico didn't understand why he felt for her. She was so unlike him, loud and noisy, while he was more withdrawn and quiet.

"I'm sure you've heard about that Greek-Roman Ball, right?" Nico gulped.

"Sure!" Karyia said, leaning doorway. She was pretty short for an Ares kid, which meant that Nico was taller than her. "What about it?"

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this_Nico thought.

He held out the bunch of lavenders, "W-would you...would you like to go with me?"

Karyia looked up in surprise. Nico was afraid that she'd say no.

"...alright." she finally replied softly.

Nico couldn't even believe his ears. Did she _really_just say yes? Or was he hearing things?

"You won't believe how glad I am to hear that." Nico told her.

"Just don't tell Clarisse!" she smiled at him. "See you at the ball, Death Boy." Then, taking the flowers, she did something that Nico wouldn't ever forget. She kissed him on the cheek and went back into her cabin. _Hmm. Maybe Death Boy isn't so bad after all._

Nico just stood there, until he was joined by his watching friends. They were all grinning at him.

"Success?" Piper asked him.

"Katie," Nico said, slowly turning to face them. "Did you have anything to do with those lavenders?"

"Maybe," she giggled. "Congratulations, Nico! You're all grown up!"

"Invite me to the wedding!" Leo said, punching Nico's arm playfully.

"I _told _you!" Percy said matter-of-factly "Girls like flowers."

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Sunset Kisses

**Thanks so much to everyone who's read this story! Every time I open my email and see all the PM's and reviews you wonderful people have sent me, I feel like the happiest person alive!**

**I've updated really early, because I don't think I'll be able to update anytime soon this week, although I'll do my best. This one's kinda short, but I tried to squeeze in as much fluff as possible. Enjoy!**

**Edit: Same as the other chapters. Nothing really, just a little grammatical editing and changes to the story format.**

* * *

_The Son of Hades, Chapter Three: Sunset Kisses_

_**Disclaimer: There are many, many, many things that I don't own. Nico is one of them.**_

"He's not your Prince Charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess."  
― Demi Lovato

* * *

"The sky's so perfect at this time, isn't it?" Anna sighed.

"Yes, and so are you." Nico flattered her as they gazed at the sunset from the top of the roof of Pluto's temple. Temple Hill provided a perfect view of the sun as it sank behind the mountains. He and Anna had been seeing each other for only a couple of weeks, but Nico often found himself lost in her soft brown eyes.

Anna sighed again and leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her even closer. He breathed in her scent as she snuggled against him.

"Do you think that one day; we'll be here on this roof, with kids of our own?" Anna asked him.

"Nope," Nico said. "I don't think so at all."

She looked up at him, with hurt mingled with confusion in her eyes.

"I know so," Nico smiled.

She rolled her eyes at him, "That must have been the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me."

"I don't hear you objecting."

Nico could have sworn that she was smiling. There was silence for a while as the couple stared at the setting sun.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Anna told Nico.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Jumping off the temple roof for a stupid kiss isn't funny."

"Can you really blame me for wanting to kiss the girl of my dreams?"

"Nico, you could have gotten hurt."

"And it would have been worth it."

"I'm serious about this."

"I noticed. You look twice as gorgeous when you're serious."

"You are hopeless."

"But you love me anyway."

Nico kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. She sighed contentedly in his arms. The sky now had dark streaks of purple mixed with the flaming red hues.

"You're absolutely perfect, Anna." Nico said, brushing a lock of her hair away from her face.

"You've told me that quite a few times already." Anna muttered.

"I love you." Nico said.

"I know." Anna said, knowing that it wasn't the answer.

"I love you."

"Yes, you've said so already."

"I love you."

"Mmm,"

"I love you, Anna." Nico said more sternly.

"I love you, too, Nico." Anna sighed, giving in.

The two young demigods turned their attention back to the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Anna said.

"Yes. Beautiful." Nico agreed. But he wasn't looking at the sunset.

Anna caught his gaze and blushed as she looked away. Nico cupped her chin.

"You're so cute when you blush."

"Stop it!" Anna protested.

"Stop what?"

"Whatever you're doing!"

"I don't think you want me to."

Nico moved his face even closer to hers, imprisoning her with his gaze.

"I don't think we should be doing this on a roof." Anna said shakily.

"I think that you should just stop thinking." Nico breathed. Their noses were touching now. Inch by inch, Nico brought his face closer to hers. He could feel her heart beating, he could smell her hair, he could feel himself drowning in her lovely brown eyes. And it was all driving him wild.

"You're still blushing," he told her.

Then with one swift movement, he gently kissed her. It was soft, and full of passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Nico wished they could stay like that forever. When she pulled away, and they caught a glimpse of the final rays of the sun reflected in each other's eyes.

**Any reviews will be extremely appreciated!**


	4. Moment

**Hey. Sorry for not updating in a while. I couldn't find the motivation nor the inspiration to do so. This isn't really how I usually write, but I guess it works.**

**Edit: You probably won't even notice most of the editing, except for the changes in the story format. Oh, and I changed the girl's name.**

* * *

_The Son of Hades, Chapter Four: Moment_

_**Disclaimer: Like most of you here, I love Nico. Like most of you here, I don't own him as well.**_

"You're not afraid to love. You're just afraid of not being loved back."

-Unknown

* * *

Nico kicked a pebble as he walked into the forest and stopped at his favorite clearing. He clenched his fists as he thought of Sandra. He had confessed to her and she _rejected_ him. Nico hated himself for being so stupid. Of course she pushed him away. Why the Hades would she even _think_ of being with him? She was a pretty girl with friends, a good reputation, and a promising future. Nico was nothing but the stupid boy in love with her.

She had friends. Hope. Love. Happiness.

She had a life.

A life that Nico wasn't part of.

_"I-I like you, Sandra." he had said._

_"Uh," she replied, looking around nervously. "I-I don't know if I can handle, um, something like this..."_

The uncertainty in her voice stung. Why didn't she trust him? Why didn't she feel the same way? Nico just couldn't understand. But in the end, he knew it was his fault. He had tried to make a move on her and ruined their friendship in the process. He was too stupid to accept that it was hopeless to begin with. Him? With Sandra_?_ Not possible.

He wanted to scream. It was all just so _unfair._ He snatched a rock and bitterly threw it at a tree. What chance did he have at her anyway? None. Nada. Zip. Zilch. So why did he have to like her?

A sound behind him caused him to jump and draw out his sword. His eyes scanned his surroundings, alert for any possible danger. A twig snapped behind him. Years of training alone in the dark had prepared him for something like this. In one swift blur, he had his blade at the throat of the intruder. He looked up, and found himself inches away from...

_Oh, gods._

His face was _inches_ away from Sandra.

"Uh, bad time?" she gasped. She was going cross-eyed from staring at the sword pointed at her throat.

"Sorry," Nico mumbled before turning away. He walked back into the clearing.

"Nico," Sandra said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to say that-"

"That my love for you is hopeless? Because-" Nico cut her off bitterly.

"No, Nico!" Sandra exclaimed. "That's not what I meant! You don't understand, I-"

"Oh, I understand," Nico said coldly, raising his voice. "I don't deserve you. We can't be together because I'm just some stupid son of Hades while you're the head counselor of the Hecate cabin, right? I'm just that worthless freak that everyone wants out of their hair-"

"Nico! I didn't mean it that way! I was only trying to say that-"

"Save me the excuses, Sandra. I don't need any more of that crap from you. Everything that-"

"I was scared, Nico!" Sandra yelled, trying hard to hold back the tears. "I was scared of loving you! It all seemed so terrifying. I just..."

Sandra burst out crying. She fell to her knees. Nico knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. Earlier, he had felt like slapping himself. Now, it seemed like a knife through his chest didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Shhh," Nico said gently. All anger had been drained from him. "It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling. It just...really hurt, I guess."

"I was _terrified_, Nico." Sandra sobbed. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have felt that way. I was just so afraid to trust and then to be let down."

"Just let me love you." Nico said. "You'll have to trust me. It's the only way something like this is going to work out."

Sandra said nothing; instead she snuggled closer against him. Nico had to do it. It was the perfect opportunity. He couldn't loose it.

He had to kiss her.

He slowly leaned down, and gently pressed his lips against hers. She was hesitant at first, but she eventually began to kiss back. And the moment she did, Nico felt like he was in Elysium. Heavenly.

And all he wanted was for that moment to last forever.

**Please, please, please review!**


	5. Persephone All Over Again

**I'm really sorry for the delay on updates. This is an attempt to write in first person POV.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING ON WITH THE STORY!**

**This is a plot that I plan on making into a multi-chapter fic in the future, when my schedule isn't so demanding. For now, I'm going to write it as a one-short. This is about a girl (who has yet to discover her godly parentage), Cassie, who falls into the Underworld the same way Persephone did. There she meets Nico, who acts strangely around her. The reason for this will be revealed in the future chapters.**

* * *

_The Son Of Hades, Chapter Four: Persephone All Over Again _

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cassie and the crazy plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners._**

* * *

_Cold. That's what it felt like._

_That's what falling into hell felt like._

_I could hear voices. I heard my mom, the way she sang before she died. I could almost see her beautiful face, her almond-shaped eyes, her wonderful smile, her sweet-smelling hair..._

_And then...a memory._

_Sunlight streamed through an open window. I saw my mom. I saw a young girl. It was me. We were laughing. Happy._

_I held on to that picture. I held onto it as I fell into that cold, dark pit that radiated death._

_I felt something hard hit my back. Had I reached the bottom? I wasn't sure. Then I saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring down at me. They were so much like my mom's. But there was some kind of sadness in them._

_And pain._

_There was a lot of pain in those eyes._

_I knew that look. I used to see it everytime I looked in a mirror. I still do sometimes._

_Those eyes. My vision cleared a little, and I saw the boy that those beautiful eyes belonged to. His lips. They were moving. They were...talking to me. Saying something._

_...Angelo..._

_His lips formed that word. He was an...angel?_

_So..._

_...I was dead?_

* * *

The pain hit me like a truck.

It rushed through all my veins like liquid fire. I couldn't feel anything else but the burning pain. It was like I broke every single damn bone in my body. I tried to sit up, but that didn't do anything but make the pain a million times worse. It was almost unbearable. It made it almost impossible to think straight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a boy's voice said. "All your bones are still in a fragile state."

I rolled my head to one side, and I saw a boy sitting beside a campfire. He seemed to be around my age, but he has this weird aura that suggested otherwise. I wondered if he was a god. I had only been at Camp Half-Blood for a couple of days, but some of the Hermes kids had told me that gods often appear as teens. My thoughts began to wander, and I wished that I knew who my godly parent was. I still hadn't been claimed.

"Don't try to move. It will only make the pain worse." he said. Great, tell me something I don't know. He had dark brown hair and his eyes were encircled with dark rings. I remembered those eyes. He was wearing a black aviator jacket, and he had the habbit of twisting the ring around his finger whenever he spoke. He actually resembled me in a way. We both had the same olive skin, the same brown eyes, and the same dark hair. But there was still something different about him. It was almost as if he wasn't even...alive.

Weird.

"How did I get here?" I mumbled. Even talking hurt. Every word was like a knife slowly slicing my head open. I had a migrane once, back when I was in fourth grade. It felt exactly like this.

"You fell," his gaze travelled up to the foggy cavern ceiling. "just like Persephone. You must have picked the flowers that were left over."

"What?" I asked. He seemed to be talking to himself, but I recalled the story of Persephone. She was Demeter's daughter, the girl whom Hades had abducted from the mortal world. He dragged her into a hole while she was collecting flowers. I remembered picking a bunch of red blossoms before falling, and the boy had mentioned something about left over flowers. Had I somehow triggered the pit to open like it had millenia ago?

"Where am I?" I asked him.

He didn't even glance up. "Where do you think you are?"

"Uh, in a cave?" I really didn't have the slightest clue.

"Close enough," he glanced at me with that look again. The same sad and pained look that I couldn't understand. "Welcome to the Underworld. I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"I'm...Cassie." I said. This was weird. I found it hard to even remember my own name. My thoughts were so clouded, and my vision was still blurry.

"Here," he walked over to me and handed me a square of some ambrosia. I've never tasted it before, but other campers told me about its healing properties. I bit some off, and it tasted like the cookies that my mother and I used to bake every Sunday. I immediately felt better. The pain was pushed back, but it wasn't completely gone. At least I could sit up now, and my eyesight was clearer.

Nico got to his feet and put up the fire. He reached out an arm towards me, helping me get to my feet.

"Let's go," he said. "We need to keep moving while in the Underworld."

"What are exactly are you doing here anyway?" I asked him.

He gave me a sideways glance. Again with that look. I would never be able to figure this guy out.

"I'm a son of Hades." he muttered, like it was something he wasn't proud of.

"Where are we going?" I said, taking in my macarbe surroundings.

"To my father's palace." he spoke with a tight voice, like he was trying to constrain all his emotions from showing.

"What are they going to do to me there?" I was concerned for my own safety. I wasn't just gonna let this boy (whom I've only known for ten minutes) drag me to my doom.

"I don't know," he snapped. "Hopefully he'll be able to get you out of here."

"How do you get out of here?"

"I shadow-travel." Some campers had mentioned this too. I had a breif idea of what it was like.

"So why can't I just go with you?"

"Because I don't know if I'll be able to transport the both of us without one of your body parts getting left behind."

Silence.

"I didn't know that you cared about me." I said quietly.

He seemed to blush just a little before looking away. "I don't. I just don't want to get in trouble if you die."

I didn't know what to say after that. So instead, I decided to look around. Spirits were starting to appear around us. There was a young woman who clawed at me, wailing in some language that I couldn't understand.

"Ignore them," Nico said. I gulped and did as I was told. There is no way to describe how creeped out I was feeling. Everything in the Underworld was just so...dead. I wondered if my mother was here somewhere. I shrugged the thought away. It would be no use believing that I could bring her back again. I kept walking. After what felt like a year of walking in akward silence, we arrived at a misty river. This must be the Styx, I thought. The temperature seemed to drop another hundred degrees here. I shivered.

Surprisingly, Nico took off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Uh, thank you?" I said. This guy was so complicated. If he suddenly told me that his name wasn't really Nico, and that he was an alien from outer space then I wouldn't be surprised at all. I must have been staring at him strangely, because he snapped at me.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Nothing, it's just..." I shook my head. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Again with the I-suffer-from-an-emotionaly-scarring-backstory glance. And from the looks of it, he probably did have a tragic past.

"You just...remind me of someone." he mumbled, mostly to himself.

I was going to ask him who, but at that moment, a boat arrived.

"No drachma, no ride." he said.

I glanced over at Nico. "I don't suppose that you have any spare change?"

He shrugged.

The man on the boat said, this time more forcefully, "No dracma, no ride. You and your friend will not cross the Styx, son of Hades. Turn around and leave."

Nico shrugged again and pulled out a terrifying black sword. "Not an option."

**This is a really rough draft, most of the details and descriptions here probably don't match the ones in the book. I promise to correct this in the future, when I start writing the story. I just want to know what you guys think about this, or if you have any feedback/suggestions for the plot.**

**So...is this worth continuing?**


End file.
